To Be With You
by iceblueyes
Summary: A historical-romance.In order to have their Moon Stone Jewel back, Tomoyo agreed to be engaged with Eriol because he promised he'll help her. But that's not the only reason why she'll marry him. She's teaching the handsome cold hearted Eriol to love again
1. Prologue: It Was Just A Kiss

Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This is a historical-romance story.

Prologue: It Was Just A Kiss

The light of the chandelier lit the ballroom as some of the visitors were on the dance floor. The women were garbed in their beautiful gowns and as the men wear their best coat and trousers to look dashing at Tomoyo's party. It was Tomoyo's birthday party as she turned twelve years old. She was with Sakura Kinomoto her best friend and second degree cousin. Dressed in a green muslin gown that brings the color of her eyes with ribbons on her dress, her hair tied in a green ribbon as some of her tresses escape of the knot since her hair is short. Tomoyo was looking beautiful herself dressed in a violet muslin gown that matches her amethyst eyes. Her raven hair tied in a ponytail as some tresses fall to the side of her face. Many men have danced with her tonight. She was looking beautiful for a girl of twelve years old.

"I say Tomoyo this is a great party! But I noticed that some of the visitors are your mother's friends, are they not?" Sakura began as she sipped her lemonade. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh to that.

"They really can't turn down mother's invitation for my birthday party. You know my mother, she gets what she wants", Tomoyo replied. Sakura nodded to what her cousin said.

"There you are ladies", a voice said from behind Sakura. They both looked to who it was. "A pleasant evening to both of you, Sakura and Tomoyo". The two ladies smiled as the man kissed Sakura's hand and Tomoyo's.

"There you are Syaoran. I thought you'll miss Tomoyo's party. We were waiting for you, you know?" Sakura began.

"I beg your pardon, ladies. Happy birthday Lady Tomoyo", Syaoran said as his amber eyes looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded with a smile.

"Thank you my lord. Actually, it was Sakura who was patiently waiting for you", Tomoyo replied. When she looked at her cousin's face she saw she was blushing hard.

"Now Tomoyo this is not the time to tease me", Sakura said as she drank her lemonade.

"Of course, my dear. I beg your pardon", Tomoyo replied as she looked at Syaoran. The two gave a slight laugh.

Ever since Syaoran had moved into London, the Kinomoto and Li family were beginning to be acquainted. Not for long the Li family was introduced to the Daidouji and the three families were like best of friends. But it was already agreed that Sakura will be engaged to Syaoran when she turns eighteen. The two didn't mind because they were attracted to each other.

"I was wondering if I may have this pleasure to dance with the birthday girl", another voice said from behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned around to see a dashing gentleman. Dressed neatly in his clothes-his coat was dark blue, his trousers fit to his legs in perfection. His Hessians were neatly polished; his hair was a midnight blue. But what really attracted Tomoyo the most was his eyes-dark sapphire that was hidden through spectacles.

"I don't even think you have met", Syaoran said, looking at the guy. "Have you?"

"No, we haven't been introduced yet", the man said with a smile tugging on his lips. Tomoyo tried her best not to blush so hard to that simple smile of his.

"Allow me to introduce the birthday girl. This is Lady Tomoyo Daidouji and also this is her cousin Lady Sakura Kinomoto", Syaoran added. The man kissed Tomoyo's hand and then Sakura's.

"A pleasure to meet you my lady".

"And would you introduce yourself sir?" Sakura asked, sensing that it took Tomoyo to even ask that for his name.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, my lady", Eriol replied. "Now that we're properly introduced, may I have this dance, Lady Tomoyo?" he asked as his eyes turned to Tomoyo.

"O-Of course, my lord", Tomoyo replied as she took his hand and led her to the dance floor. Syaoran groaned.

"I was supposed to dance with her in fact. I can't believe that Eriol had made the first move", Syaoran began as he got champagne from a passing tray. Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"Jealous?" Sakura teased. Syaoran rolled his amber eyes like you-got-to-be-kidding.

"Of course not. It's just that its Tomoyo's birthday and I have heard that almost all of the men here have danced with her. As her friend I want to dance with her too but it looks like Eriol's the first one to dance with her. I guess I'll ask her later", he replied as the two looked at the couple dancing. "Eriol's my best friend, actually".

"Your best friend?" Sakura asked, surprised. "You never told me!" Syaoran looked at her, his brow rose in confusion.

"My dear, I have spoken his name once or twice as I recall. You're not paying attention to what I'm saying sometimes, are you?" Sakura blushed to that as she looked at the ground.

"Well, that's only sometimes Syaoran. Anyway, do tell me about your best friend", Sakura said, changing topic. Syaoran nodded as his eyes went to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Our families are closed friends ever since we were kids. We grew up together in the same town in Aldous. Last year, their family left and went to Europe. His family was also introduced to Tomoyo's family but I guess he and Tomoyo haven't met based from the scene a while ago. They have only arrived two months ago, as I recall. He said they have finished their business in Europe".

"I see", Sakura said, looking at her cousin. A smile crept on her lips. "Looks like my cousin is attracted to him". Syaoran chuckled.

"Eriol can attract any women at any time. He's handsome looking anyway". Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"That's impossible. Because I am attracted to a certain young man standing right next to me". Syaoran's eyes softened as he took Sakura's glass and placed it on the corner.

"Thank you, my lady. I was wondering if you'll dance with me tonight because your cousin is enjoying dancing with my best friend", Syaoran said, offering his hand. Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"It's a pleasure to dance with you, my lord", she replied as he led her to the dance floor.

--

Tomoyo couldn't help but feel her heart beating so fast in her chest. What's happening to her? How come she was acting this way ever since Eriol had danced with her? And she had never blushed this hard in her entire life! It's not like it was the first time to dance with a handsome young man but when it comes to Eriol it was different. She decided to look at the floor instead.

"I was wondering if the floor looks better than me, my lady", Eriol began. She bit her lip as Eriol gave a slight laugh.

"I beg your pardon, my lord", Tomoyo replied, looking into his eyes. The moment she did he pulled her a little closer. "My lord-"

"It looks like that you haven't relaxed ever since I dragged you on the dance floor. Are you not feeling well, my lady?" he asked, concerned written on his face. She sighed.

"I'm feeling all right, my lord. Forgive me for acting so strange lately. I assure you, it's nothing", Tomoyo said as she tried her best to stay calm. Why is it he had been wrecking her nerves lately? She couldn't understand. Could it be…?

"Ah, the birthday girl must be a little bored then for a gentleman like me", he teased as he smiled. She was amazed because of that dashing smile that could make Aphrodite step down on Olympus.

"No, my lord, I am not bored with you, if that's what you mean", Tomoyo replied as she was concentrating on their dance. "I've never seen you before, my lord. I couldn't even remember if our families were acquainted with yours".

"I think Aunt Sonomi hasn't told you yet about us", he said as he gave a sigh. "The Li family and our family are very good friends. In fact Syaoran is my best friend". Tomoyo couldn't believe it! Syaoran is his best friend? Then she remembered something Syaoran saying he has a best friend and left for the country for a while.

"I remember Syaoran mentions your name once or twice. He said you were leaving for the country and didn't know when to come back", Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded to what she said.

"But I didn't expect that we'll be back so easily. My family and I were doing a research in Europe and before we left we were introduced to your family but as I recall I didn't see you in the library the day we were talking to your mother". Tomoyo shrugged to what he said.

"I'm probably with Sakura then to who-knows-where".

"It looks like you were with her. Syaoran told me that your not also cousins but best friends to be exact", Eriol added and paused when Tomoyo smiled.

"That girl is very special to me, you see. I can't smile without her". Eriol shook his head when she said that as she pulled her a little closer and whispered in her ear.

"No, my lady, you'll know that someday you'll meet somebody more special than her that you can't live without him". Tomoyo's brow rose on what he said.

"If your saying that love has something to do this-"

"I don't believe in love. I only believe in fate and destiny". She couldn't believe what she heard and tried her best not to gape at him.

"Impossible! My lord, fate and destiny are almost the same!" Eriol gave a slight laugh.

"Someday, you'll know my lady that the two have different meaning". They were playing another song as the two stopped dancing. Eriol dragged her out of the ballroom. "I'm really honored to dance with you tonight, Lady Tomoyo".

"So am I, my lord. The feeling is mutual", Tomoyo replied. Actually, she couldn't understand why she doesn't want to end this night with a goodbye. Eriol looked at her and smiled.

"I really need to go, my lady. I have a nice time to get to know you".

"So am I". Because she couldn't say anything more and she doesn't know why she loves to be with him, Eriol bends down and kissed her cheek lovingly, making her stunned. "My lord-"

"There'll be a time when we'll meet again". He bowed to her and looked in her eyes. It was like in those fairy tales but now the Prince was saying goodbye to the Princess. "Until next time, Tomoyo". He walked away without looking back and she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't even tell him not to go. She just watched him leave.

"Until next time…Eriol", was all she could say but he could not hear her anymore. It was too late.

To be continued...


	2. My Fiance

Chapter One: My Fiancé

Twenty year old Tomoyo Daidouji slammed her hands down on the table. She was furious as she was reading the _Times_. This is impossible! Very impossible! Their Moon Stone Jewel in the Daidouji Museum is missing! She sighed as she sat down on the chair behind her desk. Who could have broke into the museum and steal the jewel?

Her father loves to collect ancient things and they have decided to put up the Daidouji Museum. One of the rare items her father collected was the Moon Stone Jewel. But her father died when he went into another adventure again and got trapped in a cave. Tomoyo shook her head. It will only bring back hurtful memories.

The door of the library opened before she could read the _Times_ again and saw her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, entered the room. She stood up with a worried expression on her face.

"Mother have you read the Times? Our Moon Stone Jewel is-"

"Missing. I know my dear. Even our servants are discussing about it", Sonomi said, rolling her eyes. "This is dreadful, you know? Who would steal that jewel? Your father worked so hard on getting things like that".

"I know mother", her daughter replied as she sighed and sat down on the chair. "Do you think we should get a Bow Street Runner to investigate it for us?" Tomoyo suggested but her mother waved her hand. "Mother-"

"There are more important things to worry about. We'll worry about our jewel later". Her mother paused when her daughter couldn't understand what she's talking about.

"Surely you are jesting that there are more important things to do than worrying our jewel! Do tell me what's more important, mother?" her mother grinned to what her daughter said. Tomoyo sensed that there is something going on.

"Tonight is the engagement party of your cousin. Remember?" Sonomi replied. Tomoyo snapped out of her senses and remembered that tonight, indeed, is her cousin's engagement party. Sakura and Syaoran were engaged when Sakura turned eighteen but Sakura said they'll be having the party when she'll turn twenty. She said there's nothing to rush about and Syaoran agreed willingly. How could she ever forget that today was her cousin's engagement party? "You need to prepare dear and we'll worry about our jewel later".

"But mother-"Tomoyo said as she stood up from her seat as she chased her mother who was leaving the library. Her mother turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Besides, I have a surprise for you and you better wait for it tonight. You're going to love it dear", her mother added. Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and looked at her mother disbelievingly.

"Mother, I'm too old for surprises. You better say it right now", Tomoyo said and again her mother waved her hand.

"Be patient my dear. You'll know tonight. So", Sonomi said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulders. "I want you to look beautiful tonight. Beautiful like Sakura!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"Sakura is beautiful mother, unlike me".

"Don't' say that". Tomoyo slowly looked at her mother who was looking at her intently. "Actually you really look like her mother, you know? Nadeshiko looks like you". That stunned her for a moment as her mother gave a shrug. "Well then, be prepared for tonight okay my dear?" and before she could say anything else, her mother left the library. With a sigh she walked back on her desk and looked at the _Times_.

"I swear I'm going to find the Moon Stone Jewel", Tomoyo muttered then added, "I promised it to you…father".

--

_It was just a kiss. It meant nothing. _Tomoyo thought as she was in a corner, drinking champagne. Eight years ago she was captivated by a handsome Londoner and also the best friend of Syaoran who is Eriol Hiiragizawa. That night was a fairytale for her. She was like a Princess and the Prince just danced with her. But sometimes good things must come to an end. And she couldn't forget when he kissed her cheek. And that was the hardest part of her fairy tale…when he said goodbye.

Tomoyo gave a wry smile to herself as she sipped her champagne and decided to look for her cousin and Syaoran. The ballroom was packed with people. It will be very difficult to look for those two. But she wondered if Eriol will be here tonight. Furious that she's thinking about him again she sipped her champagne.

"My, my, you are serious while drinking your champagne", a voice said from behind. Tomoyo turned around and smiled when she saw it was her cousin and Syaoran. "Glad you're here Tomoyo". Tomoyo nodded on what she said.

"I was planning to look for you two but the ballroom is packed with people. I was thinking it was difficult to find you since you'll be entertaining some guest", Tomoyo began as Syaoran took her hand and kissed it. "Handsome as ever, Syaoran".

"You look beautiful as always, Tomoyo", Syaoran replied with a smile. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"Don't say that in front of Sakura. She might get jealous", Tomoyo teased as Sakura looked down with a faint blush.

"For me, Sakura will always be beautiful", Syaoran said as she eyed Sakura. Sakura was trying hard not to blush as the two laughed.

"The two of you haven't changed for eight years", Sakura began then remembered something, "Tomoyo, dear, I've read the _Times _that your Moon Stone Jewel is missing". Tomoyo nodded, not knowing what to say. "How dreadful! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find that person who stole our jewel", she replied, sipping her champagne. Then she noticed she had drank all of it, she placed it on a tray when a footman passed by.

"You got to be kidding!" her cousin nearly shrieked.

"Sakura's right Tomoyo. It's too dangerous!" Syaoran added.

"My father worked hard to get his hands on that jewel. I will not simply sit back at home as if waiting for that jewel to return to us", she explained and sighed. "I really need to get that jewel", she added as she looked at the ground, wishing that her friends would somehow understand her. Sakura looked at Syaoran then nodded. Syaoran sighed. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand as Tomoyo looked at her confusingly.

"We'll help you find that jewel, dear".

"You can count on us Tomoyo", Syaoran added. Tomoyo looked at the two and smiled.

"Thank you", was all she could say. At least she wasn't alone on her project that she's going to do.

--

He realized that he still recognized her after eight long years. Wearing a pink muslin gown with ribbons designed on it, her hair tied in a ponytail as some of her tresses escape the knot of her pink ribbon which she tied in her hair. He also realized that unlike most of the ladies of the _ton, _she's the only one who ties her hair differently. He walked up to the group and stopped right beside her. Since Tomoyo hadn't noticed him yet, he put a finger on his lips when Sakura and Syaoran looked at him.

"Good evening", he said. Tomoyo stiffened as she slowly looked behind her. She tilts her head, wondering who this gentleman could be.

"Good evening, my lord", Tomoyo greeted. That voice. That same angelic voice he have heard eight years ago. And that face that somehow he could never forget. Somehow he was fond of her when she was still twelve years old.

"May I have this dance with you, my lady?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"G-Go on Tomoyo, we'll be fine", Sakura said.

"Beside we still need to entertain our guest, right my dear?" Syaoran added.

"That's right. We'll be fine Tomoyo. Enjoy yourself, okay?" her cousin said. Tomoyo smiled at them.

"Thank you", Tomoyo said as she looked at the man. "Sure, my lord. I'll be honored to dance with you", she replied as she took his arm.

"Thank you my lady", he said as he led her to the dance floor. They dance the waltz as he added, "It seems like you haven't changed after eight years Tomoyo". Startled that this gentleman knew her name, she gave a wry smile.

"I'm flattered that you knew my name, my lord. I bet not all people knew me", she replied. There was something about this man that made her feel comfortable.

"Being the only daughter of Lady Sonomi and the owner of the Daidouji Museum, I think the _ton _recognized you, my lady", he replied. She gave a slight laugh to that.

"Do you really think so?" he pulled her a little closer and smiled, one that took her breath away.

"I really do", he replied as he whispered in her ear. Memories of eight years ago flashed in her mind when she was dancing with Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was the same feeling she had right now while dancing with this gentleman. But she remembered that Eriol had left London again after some months later and doesn't know when to return. She looked at his face, searching if what her guess was right.

"My lord, by any chance, have we met?" Tomoyo asked. The man smiled as they continued dancing.

"I think we have met, my lady", was all he could say. She was about to ask him when, where and how when the music stopped. "I think I better return you to Lady Sonomi. Is that okay Tomoyo?" she sighed as she nodded while the man led her to where her mother is.

"How come he knew so much about me?" Tomoyo thought as she eyed the man. He was handsome, that she admitted but what she couldn't understand is why he knew so much about her. And his eyes were like sapphires hidden with those spectacles. "Just like Eriol", she thought again then blushed. "I shouldn't think of things this way".

"Ah there you are my dear!" Sonomi greeted as her eyes lit up when she saw Tomoyo with Eriol. "I've seen you knew my surprise!"

"Surprise?" Tomoyo asked, confused on what her mother said. "I really don't understand what you're trying to point out mother". Sonomi looked at Eriol and he nodded.

"You have met your fiancé dear", her mother replied. Tomoyo looked at her mother, shocked. She couldn't believe this! She had met her what?

"Mother you got to be kidding! I have met my fiancé?! You never told me I was engaged!" Tomoyo exclaimed then tried to lower her voice. She looked at the man beside her. "But we have just met…"

"No Tomoyo. We have met…eight years ago. You do remember, do you?" Eriol said. Sensing that she couldn't answer his question he continued, "Maybe this will help you remember me well". He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Tomoyo looked at him, shocked. The only man who kissed her cheek eight years ago was Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol smiled looking at her. "Now do you remember me?"

"It can't be…I'm engaged to…Eriol…."before she could say anything she fainted but Eriol catch her before she hits the floor. Sonomi sighed.

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do".

"You haven't told her were engaged, Aunt Sonomi?" Eriol asked as he was carrying Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran's guest were looking at them.

"Not yet dear. I was waiting for you to return then I'll tell her. And I think we better leave since my ever dearest daughter have fainted", Sonomi replied. Eriol nodded to what she said when Sakura and Syaoran arrived.

"Dear heaven! What happened here Eriol?" Sakura exclaimed, looking at her cousin's face.

"It looks like she was shock on the news that we were engaged", Eriol replied with a shrug.

"You are engaged to Tomoyo? Hiiragizawa you never told me!" Syaoran said. Eriol grinned at his best friend.

"We'll talk later because for now I need to bring my fiancée to her house", the blue-eyed boy replied. Sonomi took Sakura's hand.

"Sorry for the trouble dear". Sakura shook her head with a smile.

"I hope Tomoyo's all right Aunt Sonomi".

"She'll be fine but there'll be a lot of lectures from her to me when she wakes up", Sonomi added. Sakura gave a slight laugh. "We'll leave now".

"Take care", was all Sakura could say as they watched them leave. "I couldn't believe they're engaged".

"They make a cute couple anyway. What do you think?" Syaoran asked. She gave a slight laugh as their guests were watching the three leaves the ballroom.

"I think Tomoyo will have a good time to be engaged with Eriol".

To be continued…

Bottom of Form


	3. Too Hard To Resist

Author's Notes: I made some changes on my Prologue. Ashenvale will be the title of Eriol and the town where Syaoran and Eriol grew up is in Aldous.

Chapter Two: Too Hard To Resist

Tomoyo opened her eyes and adjust to the light of the chandelier. Everything was a blur so she closed her eyes again and opened it slowly this time. She realized that she was familiar with the place as she scans the area. It was a library. And it was _their library _to be exact.

She decided it will be best if she'll be in a sitting position as she slowly sat up from the sofa. But what she didn't expect is that Eriol was sitting on a chair across from her. _Her fiancée._

"Good heavens you're awake my dear!" Tomoyo tore her graze from Eriol and looked at her mother as she went to her, a glass of sherry in her hand. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better".

"It'll make me feel better if you will explain to me why I'm engaged in the first place", Tomoyo replied as she drank the sherry. Her mother sighed as she sat on the chair, behind the desk.

"Oh dear, you are not in a good mood, I presume?" Sonomi asked. Tomoyo didn't reply as she made a "tsk" sound. Sonomi sighed. "Looks like your temper's going to erupt any minute now, hmm?"

"Mother, I don't have time for this! And I wouldn't have fainted if only you didn't tell me that Eriol and I are engaged!" Tomoyo said as she drank her sherry again. "Mother, just tell me how the hell I was engaged? Because I don't have time for this".

"Oh okay then", Sonomi replied as she looked at Eriol. Eriol who was listening to the mother and daughter quarrel, nodded his head in agreement. They shouldn't delay the news any longer. Again Sonomi sighed before narrating her story. "Eight years ago, on your twelfth birthday, Eriol's parents, your father and I were busily talking. The reason why Eriol's parents loves to travels so much is because they also have passion to collect ancient stuffs". Tomoyo paused on that as she placed the glass on a table. Her eyes turned to Eriol's.

"You mean your parents have the same passion as my father's?"

"Precisely", Eriol replied. It was Tomoyo's turn to sigh. "That's why we don't stay in London for more than a month".

"I forgot that your father was an earl. How fortunate of you to travel around the world, my lord", Tomoyo replied. She looked at her mother. "Pray do continue mother".

"Oh yes. Where was I? Ah, at that time we saw the two of you dancing on the dance floor. And we suddenly decided that the two of you will be engaged right then and there. But it was still a secret. We've agreed that we'll tell you that the two of you are secretly engaged when Tomoyo will turn twenty years old if nobody have offered her hand in marriage for the first and second season, if ever", Sonomi added. This time Eriol looked at Sonomi.

"It's really impossible that nobody offered marriage for Tomoyo. Your daughter is really beautiful Aunt Sonomi", Eriol began as he eyed Tomoyo. Tomoyo could feel her face reddened as she looked at her lap instead.

"Why is it he's the only one who can make my face flush a thousand times redder?" Tomoyo wryly thought. She could never understand why Eriol's the only one who can make her blush. Across from her, Eriol hid a smile. "Actually, my lord, there are many men who have asked for my hand in marriage when I turned eighteen", Tomoyo began. Eriol's smile vanished and his brow rose in confusion.

"If that is the case then why is it you haven't accepted their offer?" he asked. Tomoyo slowly looked away.

"That's because I don't want to get married. And suddenly my mother tells me that I'm engaged to you". Tomoyo's eyes lifted and shift to her mother's. "Mother, you haven't told me what's the reason why were engaged". Sonomi's eyes lit up as she stood from the chair.

"That's because you two make a cute couple!"

"Eh?" the two said in unison. The two looked at each other then back to Sonomi.

"Mother that is not a valid reason for us to be engaged!"

"Aunt Sonomi there's must be a reason why my parents and you have decided to engaged us", Eriol asked, as he stood up as Tomoyo did the same. But Sonomi just grinned.

"What I told you is true. You two make a cute couple. It was the time when we saw Eriol kissing your cheek before he left you, my dear. Aw, isn't that sweet?" Sonomi said but the two looked away, a blush creeping on their cheeks.

"Mother is that the only reason why you've engaged us?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her mother. Sonomi's expression grew serious as she sighed. "Mother…"

"Aside from the reason the two of you would make a cute couple, Eriol's parents told us that if something happens to them we'll take care of Eriol for them". Sonomi's eyes turned to Eriol's. "And your parents died in an accident, right my dear?" Tomoyo was shocked to that news as she turned to Eriol's. But somehow Erio's expression didn't change. It was like he never shows his emotions at all.

"They were about to return home that night, from a ball. But they were attacked by footpads and were murdered in the carriage", Eriol briefly explained. She wondered what Eriol did the moment he knew his parents died because she herself didn't know what to do when she knew her father died.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my lord", Tomoyo began, her voice was so tender. Eriol looked at her and just smiled. How could he just smile like that and pretend that everything's okay?

"Don't worry, my lady. It's all in the past now", he said. And slowly, Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Mother how could you engage me at this moment at this time?" Tomoyo almost exclaimed. "Right now, I'm looking for the person who has stolen the Moon Stone Jewel!"

"You're really serious right my dear?" Sonomi said as she crossed her arms over her bosom.

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Sonomi sighed looking at her daughter. A wry smile playing on her lips.

"You're much like your father. Really loves adventure and has so much spirit". Tomoyo paused as she looked at her mother and was almost sure she saw pain in her mother's eyes. But she replaced it easily with a smile. "But I'm not going to talk about it tonight. You and Eriol will talk about it".

"Eriol and I will talk about it?" her daughter repeated. Sonomi nodded. "I don't understand. What do you mean, mother?"

"Since he will be your husband someday, I'll leave the Moon Stone Jewel hunting to you and Eriol. So whatever decision you have in mind, I'll simply agree", her mother said as she walked up to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Just make sure you won't get yourself in trouble. When things get serious, be sure to tell me. It's a long night and I must retire. Good night my dear and to you Eriol".

"Good night Aunt Sonomi", Eriol said as he gave a bow. Tomoyo wanted to run right then and there. She can't be alone with him! She doesn't feel good whenever she's alone with him.

"Mother don't leave just yet-"

"I've done my part why the two of you are engaged. Now it's your turn on what you will do with your future ahead. And that includes the Moon Stone Jewel. We'll talk about this tomorrow at breakfast. Good night my dear. I am really tired". Tomoyo was about to chase her mother but the door suddenly closed. Sighing, she had to face Eriol Hiiragizawa and explain to him what her plans are.

Outside of the library, Sonomi leaned her back on the door, a smile playing on her lips. "You can do it my dear. I know you'll find the jewel your father worked upon". She closed her eyes recalling the past when her husband have found the Moon Stone Jewel. "Look at our daughter, love, she's just like you. I wished you were still here to see her". She decided that it will be best if she'll sleep these thoughts and wait for tomorrow on what will be Eriol and Tomoyo's decision on their upcoming marriage. Sonomi grinned as she walked up the stairs. "We were right. They would make a cute couple indeed".

--

Sighing, Tomoyo turned to Eriol Hiiragizawa after her mother had left. She cleared her throat before going to the heart of the matter. "Since we'll be married someday my lord, there are a few things that I would like you to do". Eriol smiled wryly as he leaned back on the table, his arms crossed on his chest. He was looking at her straight in the eyes and it made her feel awkward.

"What is it that you want me to do, my lady?" he asked. Tomoyo sighed before she gave him her response.

"I want you to help me find the Moon Stone Jewel".

"I would be happy to be of assistance, my lady".

"Are you teasing me, my lord?" she shot back, knowing that Eriol had much fun of teasing her. Eriol shook his head with a smile.

"Of course not, my lady. I wouldn't dream of doing so. Was that all you wanted me to do Tomoyo?" she realized he was serious whenever he calls her using her name. She tried her best to tell him her other request.

"I want us to never lie to each other especially if it includes our feelings", she added. Somehow that made Eriol looked at her in confusion. So she added, "Eriol, I can't marry you immediately just because of our parents request".

"Then we would be engaged until a certain time will come you have wished to marry me. And while we are engaged, I will help you find whoever stole your jewel", he replied. Tomoyo looked at him, couldn't believe what he's saying.

"You will wait for me that long?" Eriol just shrugged.

"Of course, my dear. Because you are worth it. Sometimes it's too hard for me to resist you", he replied. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip. How come Eriol is acting this way? How come she had a feeling those words were so good in her ears that she wanted him to say it again?

"Why is it you find me hard to resist, my lord?" she asked. He gave a wry smile as he strode to her. Before she knew it he was already in front of her. "Eriol-"

"Because I find myself drawn to you the first time I saw you". She was about to react to that if not for his lips that fell upon hers. She couldn't believe this! He was kissing her. She couldn't explain the emotions he was giving her or if they were feeling the same way. Maybe because she was drawn to him the first time she also saw him. When she was about to respond to his kiss, he pulled away. "I'll call upon you tomorrow. Will that be okay?" It was hard for her to speak after what happened but she gained her composure.

"I will be out for the whole day tomorrow, my lord. I'll definitely meet you at Lady Kaho's ball tomorrow night", Tomoyo replied. Something she saw in his eyes when she mentioned Kaho's name. But it was gone before she could read what's he's thinking.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night, Tomoyo", he said as he took her hand and kissed it. He opened the door of the library as he left her. A smile was tugging on Tomoyo's lips when he closed the door.

"Same here, my lord. One of the reasons why I agreed to marry you is that you are too hard to resist too".

To be continued…


	4. The Legend Of The Moon Stone Jewel

Chapter Three: The Legend Of The Moon Stone Jewel

Another day again. It was a beautiful day, to be exact. Sonomi was eyeing her daughter across the table. Tomoyo had been looking at her plate and she was stabbing her bacon using her fork. She smiled to herself. Something must have happened last night when she left the two alone.

"What's wrong, my dear? Don't you like the food?" Sonomi asked. Immediately, Tomoyo looked at her mother then shook her head.

"The food tastes delicious; actually", Tomoyo replied as she fished the bacon and decided to eat it. But her mind is elsewhere. She had trouble of sleeping last night because of the kiss Eriol had given her. It was not her first kiss. She had been kissed many times already by her suitors because she was a little bit ignorant of what a kiss would be like. But Eriol's kiss was something else. It was something she wanted to repeat all over again. Across the table, her mother grinned.

"Did something happened last night with you and Eriol?" her daughter paused as she was about to drink her tea when she looked at her mother, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"O-Of course not! We were talking about the Moon Stone Jewel!" Tomoyo replied immediately. Her fingers were shaking a little as she placed the cup down. She needs to relax and act as if nothing had happened between them. "Come on Tomoyo! It was just a kiss! It meant nothing!" she thought as she resumed eating her food.

"Ah, yes. The Moon Stone Jewel. So tell me, my dear, what is your decision about this jewel of ours, hmm?" her mother asked. Tomoyo looked at her, seriously.

"Eriol and I have decided that since we are engaged and we'll be getting married someday, he should also help me find the jewel", her daughter replied. Sonomi's brow rose in confusion.

"You mean to say you'll find the jewel first before the two of you will be married?" Tomoyo hadn't thought of that and hadn't even told Eriol about it.

"I beg your pardon, mother. But Eriol and I haven't talked about it. If after finding the jewel, we will be wed or we'll be wed before looking for the jewel", she replied. Her mother nods her head on what her daughter said.

"But whatever the decision of you two, I'll gladly support you". Tomoyo nods at her mother as she drank her tea. Sonomi grinned as she asked her daughter, "Nothing happened between you and Eriol last night, I presume?" Tomoyo nearly sputtered her tea as she began to cough. "Oh dear. Looks like I asked the wrong question".

"Mother please don't ask such ridiculous questions", Tomoyo said as she got her napkin and wiped her mouth. "Of course, nothing happened between us and his lordship".

"Ah yes. His lordship. The boy's an earl after all. But my dear I'm just curious on what you think about his _lordship. _I'm your mother after all and whenever I saw you two together, I find the two of you adorable to look at". This time, her daughter rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"Hah! Adorable is not the right word for us!" but her mother shook her head in despair.

"For me, I find the two of you adorable. Tell me, my dear Tomoyo, what do you think of Eriol?" Tomoyo looked at her mother and she had a hard time telling her what she really thought of her fiancé. When she noticed her daughter took a long time to reply, she added, "Do you by any chance, like him?" Tomoyo looked at her lap, her face flushing again. Her mother grinned.

"I find him attractive ever since I was twelve years old".

"Attractive only? Not handsome?" her mother pressed. Tomoyo didn't dare look at her mother's eyes.

"Mother, do stop teasing me about Eriol", she begged. Sonomi gave a slight laugh.

"I beg your pardon, my dear. It's just that you look _adorable_ when I teased you about Eriol". Tomoyo shook her head in despair with a wry smile on her lips.

"Mother you are impossible". Realizing she had to go to the Daidouji Museum, she stood up from her seat. "I need to go to the museum for a while mother. I'll be back at noon". Sonomi nodded as she said; "You do remember Kaho invited us for tonight's ball right?" her daughter nodded as her reply. "Do hurry and be careful on your way".

"I will mother", Tomoyo said as she exited the room and decided to prepare herself for her travel. Somehow, she didn't like the notion her mother keeps teasing her about Eriol. She could never understand why her face turns red whenever somebody is teasing her about him. She did find him handsome, although it was better that she had said she had found him attractive rather saying she found him handsome first.

"Why do I always feel this way whenever I think of him?" she suddenly remembered what he had told her last night.

_Sometimes it's too hard for me to resist you. Because I find myself drawn to you the first time I saw you._

She shook her head as if erasing those lovely words he had said. She shouldn't take little things so seriously. She's a girl of twenty, not a girl fresh out of school room. Suddenly, she touched her lips with her hand, recalling their kiss. She shook her head and was a little bit furious when she even thought about it. "I can deal with Eriol later but right now I need to know what happened to our jewel", she thought as the carriage that she requested was waiting for her outside. "Someday, I'll deal on what I feel about him", she thought as she instructed her footman on where she'll be heading.

--

_That kiss was a mistake, _Eriol thought a hundred times as he went in to one of his clubs that morning. _A very big mistake, _he wryly thought. Good thing he controlled himself last night. He didn't really want to kiss her immediately. He was supposed to kiss her on the cheek just like what he did eight years ago. But he just couldn't take it. Looking at her like that, she was too hard to resist. And just when he was about to pull away, she kissed him back. Good grief! It was a good thing he did pull back!

"Ashenvale", somebody called. He turned around to see Yamazaki Takashi and Li Syaoran. "How nice of you to drop by", Yamazaki added. He smiled as he sat down, Syaoran giving him a drink.

"How is Tomoyo, Eriol? I pray that she's all right?" Syaoran began. Eriol nodded to what Syaoran said as he put the glass on the table and lean back on the chair, his legs crossed.

"She was a little bit shock to know that we are engaged", Eriol replied. Yamazaki looked at him, dumbfounded.

"So it's really true. You are engaged after all!" Yamazaki added then smiled. "I congratulate you, Ashenvale, for your engagement". Eriol just nodded to that.

"To the beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji, nonetheless", Syaoran added with a grin. Eriol shook his head in despair.

"Don't tease me right now, Syaoran. I have business that's why I'm here", the blue-haired boy added as he got his glass. "Yamazaki, I wonder if you have heard of the story of the Moon Stone Jewel". Yamazaki is fun of listening to stories of legends and sometimes tell it to Eriol and Syaoran when they've got nothing to do. He prayed that Yamazaki would know the legend of the jewel.

"Moon Stone Jewel? Moon Stone Jewel…"Yamazaki said as he tilts his head and thought for a while. In the meantime, Eriol's praying that he have heard such legend. He's his only hope! And if he doesn't know anything…"Ah! The heart shaped Moon Stone Jewel! Yes, I have heard of it!" Eriol and Syaoran immediately lean over to listen.

"Really? Tell us all about it", Eriol pleaded, waiting for him to continue. Yamazaki nodded to what he said.

"All right. The legend says that a maiden named Faith have owned that jewel a long time ago, maybe fifty years back. It was given to her by a young man named Dan whom she really loves".

"Hold on. You are saying the legend behind the jewel is a love story?" Syaoran interrupted. Yamazaki nodded to that.

"Yes and as far as I know Dan couldn't marry Faith", Yamazaki added. Eriol and Syaoran looked confused but Eriol made a clever guess.

"Because Dan's not rich, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are right to that Ashenvale. Faith was betrothed to another guy named Edgar who was an earl but she still kept the jewel that Dan gave her and wears it as a necklace".

"What happened to Dan?" Syaoran asked, very eager to know.

"They never see each other for ten years and Faith was married to Edgar and left her hometown and went to London. Not for long, Dan went to London because he had found out that his dying Uncle wanted to give all his estates to him since he doesn't have an heir himself. He became an earl and went in search for Faith.

"When he knew where Faith had stayed, Dan gave out a ball and Faith and Edgar were invited. They danced but Faith couldn't remember him. Noticing the necklace he had given her, he asked innocently who gave it to her. She said it was given by her beloved a long time but couldn't see him anymore. Right then and there Dan told her who he is".

"And then what happened Yamazaki?" Syaoran asked, very eager to know.

"Dan explained that his dying Uncle had given all his estates to him since he doesn't have an heir. But since she had married, he told her that he'll be happy if she is happy".

"What happened to the jewel?" Eriol asked, also curious. Yamazaki nodded to that.

"I'm getting to that part later", Yamazaki replied. "Since they couldn't be together Dan tried his best to forget Faith and decided to marry also. When Faith heard the news she couldn't accept it. She even tried of suicide".

"She what? That's nonsense!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Precisely but she didn't commit suicide. And before Dan was about to get married, he and Faith met for the last time. Dan told her that he still loves her but she's already married and couldn't do anything about it. Faith told him that she could divorce Edgar but Dan wouldn't allow it. Faith returned the necklace to him. She said that she couldn't bear wearing it knowing that he'll love another. Dan took the necklace and put a curse in it".

"He put a curse? Is the curse that bad?" Eriol asked. Yamazaki shook his head.

"It's a nice curse actually. The curse he gave the necklace is that whoever wears it, she and her beloved will be together, forever since he and Faith couldn't be together. And he threw it to the sea". Eriol relaxed as he lean back on his chair. _Together, forever. _He wonders if he and Tomoyo will be together, forever.

The image of the girl he had kissed last night flashed in his mind and it was almost real. But he shook those thoughts aside as he saw Syaoran and Yamazaki still talking about the Moon Stone Jewel. It was a sad love story after all and Tomoyo's father had possessed that jewel once and now somebody had stolen it. He wonders if the one who stole it wanted to be with the one he loves…forever.

To be continued…


	5. Unpredictable Feeling

Chapter Four: Unpredictable Feeling

Tomoyo Daidouji stepped down on her carriage as her footman aided her. She sighed seeing the Daidouji Museum and went hurriedly inside. The people noticed the heiress as they greeted her with a respectful bow, Tomoyo doing the same giving a smile to everyone she meets on the way. She went to a corner of the museum and found the cabinet where the Moon Stone Jewel was placed. Everything was in place. The thief didn't break the glass therefore he could have used a picklock instead. Tomoyo tilted her head, many questions entering her mind as someone cleared his throat from behind. She turned around and gave a wry smile.

"Lord Hamilton, I didn't expect that you'll be here", Tomoyo began as Fedor Gardiner went near her and kissed her hand. Fedor looked at her with a charming smile.

"Looks like you are really serious about your Moon Stone Jewel my dear", Fedor began looking at the cabinet where the Moon Stone Jewel was taken, Tomoyo doing the same.

"I can't forgive that person! My father worked hard on to get his hands on that jewel! His actions are unforgivable!" Tomoyo replied, trying her best to remain calm.

"But my dear what if the thief has its reasons? Well…you'll never know", Fedar said, leaning at the wall. Tomoyo looked at him, her amethyst eyes almost glaring.

"If he wanted that jewel, he could have told me and I could have given it to him", she replied. Fedar gave a wry smile then asked, "By any chance would you give it to him?" Tomoyo turned to the cabinet and touched the glass.

"If his reasons are valid, that is".

"My dear, have you heard of the legend of the moon stone jewel?" startled that the own jewel has its own story; Tomoyo looked at him and shook her head.

"Really? Tell me all about it my lord", she said. Fedar nodded on what she said.

"It says that the moon stone jewel belongs to a woman and that her beloved gave it to him. Sad to say, they can't be together because the man wasn't wealthy enough. The girl still kept the necklace, and was married to an earl and left for England. The man heard that his Uncle was dying too and left his hometown and since he doesn't have an heir he gave all his estates to his niece. He gave out a ball and the girl that he loves was also invited. When they danced he noticed that she still kept the necklace he had given her. He introduced himself and the girl couldn't believe that she saw him again. But the man couldn't have his beloved because she belongs to another so he decided to marry. The girl was planning to have a divorce with her husband so that she could be with him but the man didn't allow it. She returned the necklace to him knowing that she couldn't bear to see him with another woman. And so the man put a curse to the necklace".

"Cursed? The jewel was cursed?" Tomoyo asked, couldn't believe that the Moon Stone Jewel was cursed after all.

"Don't worry my dear. It isn't the kind of curse that can kill a person", Fedar added with a wry smile. "The curse that the man placed on the jewel is that "Whoever wears this necklace will be together with the one he loves…forever". Tomoyo sighed hearing those words. She was relieved that it wasn't that bad.

"Looks like the man was so kind enough to put that kind of curse to the jewel. It's somehow heart breaking if the one you love loves another", Tomoyo began as the two began walking to the exit.

"You're right my dear. If the one you love cannot love you in return, it's like you heart is broken into pieces and you don't know how to fix it". Somehow when Fedar said that his eyes were sober, Tomoyo thought as she examined him.

"My lord, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at him. Fedar looked at her with a smile.

"I'm sorry to make you worry my lady. I assure you, I didn't mean to. I was just thinking of something", he replied as he scratched his cheek. "Well then I'll see you in Kaho's engagement party tonight".

"Eh? She's already engaged?" Tomoyo said, a little bit shocked. "I thought she was giving a party!" Fedar chuckled to what Tomoyo said.

"My lady, looks like you've been concentrating on your engagement too much and forgetting the events that are happening".

"It's not like that…"she stammered, cheeks flushed as Tomoyo looks away.

"Kaho Mizuki is engaged to Touya Kinomoto, your second degree cousin, if you would recall", he added. Tomoyo gasped. Right! Touya is already engaged! And to Kaho even! How could she forget!

"Thank you for reminding me again Lord Fedar. I beg your pardon that I'm losing my mind these days", she said with a slight laugh.

"Maybe that always happens when you're engaged", he added. The two laughed as Fedar guided Tomoyo to her carriage. "I'll see you tonight, Lady Tomoyo".

"Right, I'll see you tonight too". She signaled the coachman that they should be on their way and she thought about the jewel and Eriol. She needs to speak to Eriol tonight and should do about the jewel fast. Whoever has his hands on the jewel must be desperate to be with the one he loves. She sighed. She looked outside the window and thought about her love life. She couldn't figure what she even felt for the blue-eyed earl that, she is sure.

/

Eriol was playing with his wine glass and wasn't enjoying, not one bit. His fiancée is late and he wonders what took her so long. "Ashenvale, enjoying the night?" a voice said from behind. He turned around to see Syaoran, together with Sakura. He forced himself to smile. Syaoran scans the area to look for Tomoyo but couldn't see her. "Where's your fiancée?" Eriol sighed to that.

"That I don't know what took her so long. Maybe she's still choosing a dress to wear", he replied, sarcastically, drinking his wine. The two gave a slight laugh.

"I couldn't see Lady Kaho anywhere. And there are so many people! Syaoran, before we leave, we should go see big brother and Lady Kaho, okay?" Sakura said, turning to him. The brown-haired lad sighed.

"Oh okay then". Eriol grinned to what he said.

"Still not in good terms with Touya, Syaoran?" he asked. Syaoran rolled his eyes in disagreement.

"Among other things". Eriol and Sakura gave a slight laugh on what he said. Suddenly, a girl wearing a dark maroon gown was heading their way. Heading to Eriol, in fact.

"Dear cousin!" the girl exclaimed as she hugged Eriol suddenly. "I'm so glad you're here!" the blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes in disagreement.

"Hello Nakuru. Enjoying the party?" Eriol asked, sipping his wine again. His cousin nodded to what he said.

"Very much! I've met many people!" Nakuru gushed. Eriol shook his head. "By the way Eriol, introduce me to them", she added. He mentally forgets that Sakura and Syaoran were watching them.

"Sakura and Syaoran meet my cousin Nakuru Akizuki". Syaoran took Nakuru's hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you my lady", he said. Nakuru gave a slight laugh.

"Pleasure is all mine".

"Sakura!" a voice called from behind. Eriol groaned. _Who could it be this time?_ He thought as he saw a man heading their way. "Glad you could make it to Touya's engagement, Sakura", he said with a smile.

"Of course. Wouldn't missed this one although I don't know who among us will get married-me or big brother", Sakura replied. Everyone gave a slight laugh. "This is Yukito Tsukishiro by the way. Yukito meet Eriol Hiiragizawa and his cousin Nakuru Akizuki". Yukito's forehead creased.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa? The earl that they're talking about? Earl of Ashenvale?" Yukito asked. Eriol laughed seeing his reaction.

"I'm afraid that's me all right".

"Engaged to Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"That's right", he replied again. And speaking of Tomoyo, he wonders why she wasn't around yet.

"Congratulations, Lord Ashenvale", Yukito said. Eriol nodded to what he said.

"So it's really true that you're engaged!" Nakuru said, somewhat amazed. "Couldn't believe it!"

"The news is true Nakuru. I am engaged. And if you'll excuse me", he said as he placed his wine glass on a tray when a footman passed by. "Speaking of Tomoyo, I'm going to look for her somewhere. Until then", he said as he walked away.

"See you later dear cousin", Nakuru said with a small wave. She turned to the three. "Let's eat some cakes!"

"I'm in!" Yukito replied. Sakura shook her head.

"Big brother should have ordered many foods for this party. Yukito has a big appetite", Sakura began. Syaoran gave a slight laugh. But somehow Nakuru heard what she said.

"Really? That goes for me too! My lord, looks like we have passion for food after all!" Nakuru said as she turned to Yukito with a smile. He paused when he smiled. She looks beautiful.

"Looks like you're right", he said as he smiled back as they were heading for the table that has cakes.

/

Tomoyo had arrived at the party, wearing a purple off-shoulder gown. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, her tresses escaping the knot. She wondered if Eriol would approve on what she wears if it's decent enough. A smile formed behind her lips. Eriol again, why couldn't she forget him for one minute? Maybe because of that kiss they've shared that's why she couldn't forget him. She shook her head and decided to find him.

The ballroom was packed with people. She couldn't even find Sakura anywhere! She couldn't find her brother too. She realized, the three of them are engaged but only a few knows. It hadn't reached the _Times _yet.

She decided she would go to the gardens and breathe fresh air for a while! The ballroom's getting hot and as she exited the room she sighed. She scans around and was amazed of the Kinomoto's garden. It's not everyday that she tours around their house because whenever she visited the Kinomoto's she always looks for Sakura.

As her feet lead her she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between a man and woman. Curious enough, she hid behind a tree; the couple was near the fountain, surrounded by bushes. "Somebody is stalking you? That's unusual", the man said. Tomoyo gasped. That voice was so familiar. She wonders…could it be…? "Have you told Touya about this?"

"I did Eriol and he told me that if ever I'm going somewhere, someone must accompany me", Kaho replied with a sigh. "I wonder what's he want from me".

"He gave you a letter right? He doesn't have plan on killing you, I presume?"

"Good heavens, no! It's just that he didn't like the idea I was engaged already that's all! But still…it's so strange…" Kaho pause a bit as she looked at the man who has also captured her heart four years ago. "Congratulations on your engagement. Tomoyo and you look good together".

"Yeah but I haven't told the _Times _about that. Only a few people knew about it", Eriol said with a smile. Kaho sighed.

"I'm sorry Eriol. I couldn't forget my first love after all". Eriol shrugged as he looked away.

"Forget about it. That's the past anyway", he said. Tomoyo couldn't understand what she feels at that moment. Her heart feels…heavy. An unpredictable feeling to be exact.

_Get a hold of yourself Tomoyo! Don't tell me you're…jealous?_ The raven-haired thought as looking at the two. If they were a couple, they look perfect. She sighed as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran. "S-Sakura! S-Syaoran! What are you guys doing here?"

"And you my lady, what are you doing behind that tree?" Syaoran asked. He followed to where she was looking. "I see. You're spying on your husband huh?"

"Soon-to-be-husband", she corrected as she straightened herself as she fixed her gown.

"Eriol, Tomoyo's here!" Sakura exclaimed. The blue-haired boy looked around as he saw Tomoyo, wearing a purple gown. She looks beautiful as he looked at her intently. Their gazed meet but somehow Tomoyo looked away. He and Kaho went to them.

"Good evening Lady Tomoyo", Kaho greeted with a smile.

"G-Good evening Lady Kaho. Congratulations on your engagement", Tomoyo replied, stammering. _I should not stammer_, she reminded herself. _What's wrong with me?_

"Thank you and congratulations too".

"You're late", Eriol began. Tomoyo looked at him like I-don't-care.

"At least I arrived, you know. Actually I'm quite hungry right now. Sakura could you come with me? I haven't eaten dinner", she replied, turning her eyes to her cousin.

"There are delicious foods there at the table and also desserts. I'll accompany you, Tomoyo", Kaho said. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Lady Kaho. I appreciate it very much". As they were preparing to leave, Eriol wondered why she was acting strangely. As if she was angry at something or maybe at him. Or maybe she has heard what he and Kaho were talking about. He suddenly grabbed her arm. "Ouch! What is it?" she said, her eyes were glaring at him. _Why is she acting this way?_

"We need to talk. There's something I need to tell you", Eriol replied. Tomoyo looked away, her head bowed. "Tomoyo-"

"Later, when we go home, I'm kind of hungry. I'll see you later", she replied as she walked away. She couldn't understand, when she saw Eriol and Kaho and overheard their conversation, her heart is slowly breaking.

_What's wrong with me? What is this unpredictable feeling?_ She thought, her right hand near her heart. _Don't tell me that…I'm falling in love with him already and what I felt back there was jealousy. No way…_she was still finding other reasons when she realized that tears were slowly forming in her eyes. _No way…_

To be continued…


	6. Jealous

Chapter Five: Jealous

"Jealous of the one whose arms are around you,

If she's keeping you satisfied,

Jealous of the one, who finally found you,

Made your sun and your stars collide,

La la la la la la la

She's a very, very lucky girl,

La la la la la la la…"

-Jealous by Nina

When Tomoyo had finished eating dinner, she was with Sakura, talking about anything as Sakura pointed to who Eriol was dancing with. Tomoyo looked at where Sakura was looking and wasn't shocked but somehow she doesn't feel good at all. Eriol was dancing with Kaho, again. He is spending time with her again. How she wanted to drag him out of the dance floor and leave this place! But she was somehow shocked on what she was thinking. Why is she acting this way? Is she really jealous? "Lady Kaho was Eriol's ex-fiancée", Sakura began. Tomoyo opened her fan and fanned herself, a little bit furious.

"So I have heard when I listened to their conversation", Tomoyo replied as she was looking at the two. Eriol twirled Kaho around. Sakura chuckled.

"Tomoyo, dear, by any chance are you jealous?" her cousin asked. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and gave a sweet smile.

"For your information dear cousin, the word jealous is not in my vocabulary", she replied. Sakura shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"They were engaged when Eriol was twenty two, I think, as Syaoran told me but it didn't last long. When Eriol turned twenty three, his parents died. And at the same time Kaho told him that she still had feelings for big brother. I've heard from Syaoran, after they break their engagement, Eriol left London. I think he went to Europe, if my memory serves me right", Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at Eriol again. She couldn't believe what he has suffered. Losing his parents and losing the girl that somehow had captured his heart long ago. Eriol's eyes looked at her from the dance floor. Noticing that he somehow knew she was staring at him, she looked away, her cheeks grew warm.

"I didn't realized he suffered that much. Thank you for telling me Sakura", Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled as she nods her head.

"No problem dear cousin". Then she added, "You are in love with him, aren't you?" That made Tomoyo looked at her cousin, shocked.

"Good heavens, no! How did that enter your mind, for heaven's sake?" Tomoyo nearly exclaimed. Sakura gave a slight laugh.

"I just thought that maybe Eriol have captured your heart already", her cousin added with a smile. The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"As if", was all she could say. But her eyes softened when she looked at the two again. _Could it be true? Could I be jealous?_ She shook her head as if pushing those words away. _Like hell I would._

"Lady Tomoyo, it's good to see you again", a voice said from behind. The two ladies looked to who it was. Tomoyo smiled when she saw Fedor, Lord Hamilton, again.

"It's good to see you again, Lord Hamilton", Tomoyo replied as he kissed Tomoyo's hand and Sakura's.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight, Lord Hamilton", Sakura began. Fedor looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Last night was your engagement party and today was Touya's engagement party", Fedor looked at Tomoyo and a grin was on his lips. "I wonder if tomorrow would be your engagement party, my lady". Tomoyo's cheek flushed as she fanned herself again.

"I don't think so my lord. Eriol and I wanted it to keep it a secret for a while. We'll tell it to the _ton_ when the right time comes", Tomoyo replied. Another song was played again as she saw Eriol leading Kaho out of the dance floor. She was still a little furious.

"I see. Well then, my lady, if you don't mind, may I dance with you?" Fedor said, offering his hand. She nodded and took his hand.

"Later Sakura", her cousin said. Sakura smiled.

"Enjoy dancing", Sakura said with a grin. _She's trying to make Eriol jealous. Oh Tomoyo, I really think you are falling in love with him, _Sakura thought as she scanned the area for Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~

Nakuru was busy listening to her cousin talking about something when suddenly her eyes averted him. Noticing that Nakuru wasn't listening to him, Eriol turned to where she was looking. Nakuru could almost hear Eriol making a "tsk" sound. She grinned. "Jealous, dear cousin?"

"Like hell I would", Eriol replied, rolling his eyes. But somehow his right hand formed into a fist. "That is Fedor Gardiner, right?"

"Yes dear cousin. That's Lord Hamilton all right. One of the bachelors in England. He is really handsome, don't you agree?" Nakuru said dreamily. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"I don't have taste in men Nakuru. Only women", he replied. Nakuru shook her head on what he said.

"By any chance are you jealous, dear cousin?" Nakuru asked with a grin. Eriol didn't have to face her when he replied.

"Of course not Nakuru. Why should I anyway?" he said. He saw Tomoyo looking at him then immediately look away. _She's been acting weird ever since she arrived. Tomoyo, what's wrong?_ Suddenly the music ended as Fedor returned Tomoyo to Sakura and Syaoran. "Excuse me Nakuru, looks like I need to talk to Tomoyo. I'll be going".

"Do take care Eriol", Nakuru said as she kissed Eriol on the cheek. "Until then". Eriol nodded and walked to where Tomoyo was.

~*~*~*~*~

"I hope you enjoyed the dance, Lord Hamilton", Tomoyo began as she opened her fan again.

"I did my lady", Fedor replied and saw that her fiancé was heading toward them. "Looks like Ashenvale is going to ask you for a dance?"

"Ashenvale?" Tomoyo asked. "You mean Eriol-"

"Tomoyo, we need to go. I need to take you home", Eriol said, cutting her words off. Tomoyo looked at him, her eyes blazing.

"I don't want to go home yet".

"We need to go, now".

"I don't want to!" Eriol sighed as he added, "Then I'll just have to carry you then". Her face paled as he was about to do what he said when Tomoyo told him, "Okay, we're going, now". He grinned at her.

"Thank you my lady". Tomoyo sighed as she encircled her arm on Eriol's.

"Aren't we supposed to tell Touya and Lady Kaho we are leaving?" she asked. Eriol shook his head.

"We are in a hurry", he replied. His sapphire eyes looked at Sakura's. "Please tell your brother that we are leaving Sakura. I know he still assists his guests". Sakura smiled hearing his words.

"I sure will".

"See you again, Lady Tomoyo", Fedor said. Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Until then, Lord Hamilton", was Tomoyo's sweet reply.

"We're leaving", Eriol said as he dragged his fiancée away. He didn't understand why but his blood was boiling the way Tomoyo talks to Fedor. _I shouldn't even feel this way,_ Eriol thought as the butler gave them their coats. _Why am I acting this way?_

"It's still early, you know", Tomoyo began when they've reached outside. Eriol's carriage arrived as he helped her to get inside the carriage. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" she asked when Eriol had sat down in front of her. He had already given instructions to the footman as their carriage began to move.

"Why were so late and angry a while ago when you have arrived?" he asked back. She was a little bit startled on his question. "Tell me, did I do something wrong?"

"It's none of your concern", she said as she looked away. Eriol sighed.

"May I remind you that you told me last night that we are not supposed to lie especially when it includes our feelings?" he said. She stiffened as her amethyst eyes turned to him. "Well?"

"I'm not ready to tell you why I felt that way a while ago but I wanted to know, was Lady Kaho your fiancée?"

"Ex-fiancée", he said as he studied her. She was always beautiful, he thought. She was not like other women. _Not like Kaho, _he thought. The moon's light bathing her, her rich hair tied in a ponytail. The tip of her hair was done in curls. And what he like most were her eyes-her amethyst eyes. He was drawn to her eyes when he was still eighteen.

"Sakura told me about that. It must be worst for you when your parents died and Kaho broke your engagement", she began, looking at him. A wry smile was on her lips.

"I assure you I don't feel like that in a moment", he said. He remembered their kiss last night. He controlled himself not to pull her and ravished her. _Damn, control yourself, _he thought. And he wanted to kiss her right now because of the way she looks at him.

"I saw you two dancing on the dance floor", she added. "Well, if Lady Kaho is not engaged to Touya, I can say that you make a cute couple". He smirked when she said that.

"Really now? I even saw you and Fedor dancing. Same here my lady, you two make a cute couple", he shot back. She rolled her eyes in disagreement as she opened her fan again.

"Thank you for the compliment my lord. I appreciated that very much".

"You are jealous", he said without preamble, his eyes never leaving hers even if she was looking away. Her eyes met his again when he said that she was jealous. "Correct me if I'm wrong".

"How dare you judge how I feel Eriol!" she almost exclaimed. "As if you know what I truly feel!"

"You said we should not lie especially when it includes our feelings", he said as he grabbed her wrist and leaned over.

"Eriol, let me go!"

"And when I saw you dancing with Fedor, I couldn't help but feel jealous", he added. She was shocked on what he said and suddenly his lips fell on hers again. It was not the same kiss that they shared last night. This was something else. She believed him when he said he was jealous that she and Fedor were dancing. She could feel it in his kiss. It was rough, he was hungry. "If I ever did something to make you angry tonight, I'm sorry". Those words did it. She was suddenly lost in their kiss as he pulled her and sat on his lap, kissing her still, never leaving her lips.

Her arms encircling his neck as he nips her bottom lip. Her lips parted as he kissed her deeper. She kissed back. It was too hard to resist him.

"_Eriol", _she said as his lips left hers and traced her neck, leaving feather light kisses. He groaned when she said his name.

"Say my name again. I love the way you say my name", he murmured on her throat. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, her cheeks turning warm.

"_Eriol",_ she said again. "Eriol, I've got a confession to make", she added. He was kissing her shoulder now when he looked up to meet her eyes.

"What is it, love?" he asked. Somehow it sounds good when he said that endearment. She bit her bottom lip and averted his sapphire eyes.

"I was somewhat jealous too when I saw you and Kaho dancing", she said. A smile formed on his lips as he lifted her chin using his thumb. He met her eyes.

"My thoughts, exactly", Eriol said as his other hand went inside of her skirt, feeling her smooth thigh. He kissed her again and she was kissing him back, just letting her emotions take its place, for just this night. Her hands were on his neck cloth, wanted take it off, wanted to feel him somehow because she had never felt like this before. He was about to give her the passion she deserved when suddenly the carriage stopped. It stopped in front of her house.

To be continued…

Author's notes: Sorry it took me to write this chapter. It was hard thinking what would happen next…ahahaha…hope this chapter wasn't bad…XD

By the way, if you have time, do listen to the song Jealous by Nina. It's a nice song, the one that I've written above…

Until next time…thank you for reading…XD


	7. Rumors

Chapter Six: Rumors

"Good heavens!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she saw that they have stopped at the door of her house. "Someone might see us!" she left his lap and sat on the opposite sit. Eriol chuckled as he saw her face flushing. He heard her groan. "For heaven's sake my lord this is not funny".

"My apologies, my lady", Eriol replied. He tilts his head, studying her closely. Tomoyo was busy arranging her clothes to right. "Almost could have done something to you", he said softly. She stiffened on what he said as she was arranging her hair. Her hair was somewhat in disarray when they have kissed a while ago. She looked at him, a wry smile on her lips.

"We were somewhat carried away", she said shyly, looking away. Eriol grinned and opened the carriage door.

"Guess we'll do it next time, after we are married". She was blushing hard as Eriol stepped down the carriage and extended his hand. He laughed on her reaction.

"R-Really now Eriol". She reached for his hand and almost fell down when Eriol steadied her. Looking into her eyes, he had the urge to kiss her again.

"Come on. I'll take you in to your house", he said as he held her hand. Tomoyo looked at their clasped hands. A smile formed on her lips. She doesn't know why but somehow it felt good to her that he was holding her hand this way. Before she realized it, she was outside her door. "Well, good night then my lady". She gave out a slight laugh on what he said.

"Well good night then my lord. Until then". She was about to go inside when she leaned over and kiss his lips lightly. She opened the door and went inside.

Eriol was too stunned to move that he was somewhat speechless. He was grinning to himself as he went back to the carriage. "I guess there's still hope that she'll agree to marry me after all", he thought as the carriage started moving. "She did react to my kisses". And he somehow remembered what she said before they kissed, that she was jealous. He doesn't know why but somehow when she said that, he wanted to learn her feelings more.

~*~*~*~*~

Eriol was in his library that morning, reading a book while drinking his tea. Suddenly, his cousin Nakuru stormed in the library without knocking the door. "Good heavens! Eriol!" she exclaimed.

Without looking at her, Eriol said, "How many times do I have to tell you to knock, Nakuru?"

"I'm in a hurry! Please listen to me!"

"Well, good morning Nakuru", he said as Nakuru still ignored him. Nakuru went to his table and slammed the _Times_ on his desk. "H-Hey! What's wrong with you?" he almost exclaimed as he steadied his cup of tea because it was about to spill on the table.

"Take a look at this", Nakuru replied, pointing on the article entitled _Earl A Seen With Two Women. _"It looks like the _ton_ doesn't know we are cousins!" Eriol was shock on the article as he stood up and grabbed the _Times_. He read it out loud:

_Yesterday was the engagement party of Lady K and Lord T. Almost every bachelor and heiresses were invited on their engagement party. Even the Bachelor, E. H., Earl of A went to his ex-fiancée's engagement. The two were seen talking to each other at the party but what surprises the people the most is that a dark haired girl had leaned over to kiss Earl A's cheek as Earl A went to fetch Lady T, the only daughter of Lady S. D, the owner of D Museum. People have seen the two left the party and Lady T have rode on Earl A's carriage…_

"Damn!" Eriol muttered as he didn't read the rest of the article. "I need to go to Tomoyo's house right now!"

"E-Eriol…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"Nakuru said, covering her mouth. Eriol's sapphire eyes looked at hers and smiled. He went to her and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault Nakuru. Sometimes, people just love to make gossips. I'll be back later", he said softly as he grabbed his coat.

"But by now Tomoyo must have read the _Times_ already. What are you going to do?" he paused on the door and didn't look at her when he replied.

"This time I'm gonna ask Tomoyo's permission that our engagement would not be a secret anymore so that you'll be out of this mess". He looked at her with a grin. "Then I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Later Nakuru".

"But Eriol-"before Nakuru could finish on what she was about to say, Eriol had already left. A sigh escaped from her lips. "I wished Tomoyo would agree on his plans". Her eyes looked at the _Times_ again on the table. "Dear heaven, I was taught in a very young age to kiss my loved-one's goodbye on the cheek. Some people just have the wrong impression". She picked up the newspaper and decided to burn it in the fireplace.

~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo almost sputtered her tea as she read the _Times_. "This is a complete misunderstanding", she thought, reading the article. "Nakuru is Eriol's cousin". She read the article more until it went to the part where it stated that she was seen with Eriol when they left the party. "Well looks, like this can't be helped". Her library door burst open as she looked to who it was. "M-Mother?" Sonomi went in and behind her was Eriol Hiiragizawa. "E-Eriol? What are you doing here?"

"He came here to tell you something dear. Oh, and you didn't even tell me about the news on the _Times_. This is dreadful!" Sonomi exclaimed as Tomoyo shook her head. "I agree on Eriol's plan".

"Plan? What plan?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes looking at Eriol's. "What's on your mind my lord?"

"Nakuru is not at fault here. It's just that, when Nakuru was young, she was taught to kiss her relatives' good bye on the cheek when they leave. And last night, the _ton_ had the wrong impression on that kiss she gave me". His eyes looked at her intently and somehow she was somewhat nervous on what he would say next. "To clear Nakuru's name, we need to announce to the _Times_ that we are engaged and that we'll be married soon". She wanted to fall from her seat right then and there but keeps her composure. "So I'm asking for your permission".

"I understand", she replied, averting her gaze. "But it's too early to get married", she thought. Her Mother breaks her thoughts, saying, "Can't wait you'll be married as soon as possible!" Tomoyo looked at her Mother almost gaping. Eriol gave a slight laugh.

"Mother, please, this is a serious matter". Sonomi waved her hand.

"Nonsense, I want you to get married as soon as possible. Let's say, next week?" her eyes turned to Eriol. "What do you think my lord?" Eriol was grinning as his eyes looked at Tomoyo's.

"That's fine with me. I think you need to ask your daughter".

"I don't have to ask her cause I know she'll agree anyway".

"Mother, you're cruel! I'm still your daughter, for heaven's sake!" Tomoyo almost exclaimed. Eriol gave a slight laugh. "Whatever. Do anything you two want I don't care!"

"So, what do you care about?" Eriol asked, tilting his head. Tomoyo looked at the pieces of paper on her desk.

"I care about my Father's jewel. There, satisfied?" she replied without looking at him. Somehow, he was not happy on her reply.

"I understand, my lady", he replied softly. Sensing that the two needs to talk privately, Sonomi cleared her throat and said, "Looks like I'll leave for a while. You two go and talk for a while". She turned on her heels and closed the door. Sonomi couldn't help but grin. "At long last they'll be together. Can't wait for the wedding!"

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the library, Tomoyo was getting the bottle of sherry and pour it on two glasses. She went to Eriol and handed the glass to him. "Thank you", Eriol began as Tomoyo sat down next to him on the sofa. "Don't you think it's a little early for us to drink sherry?"

"I don't care. I need to drink something to calm my nerves", she replied as she drank the sherry furiously. He realized that she was angry on what the _Times_ said. "Damn those rumors".

"Now Tomoyo, you know the _ton_, just a simple mistake you make and they spread rumors immediately".

"Right", she replied, finishing drinking the sherry. "But", her eyes turned to his slowly, searching for answers. "Are we really going to get married next week?" a wry smile was on his lips. He put the sherry near the small table to the left and took her glass too.

"You don't want to marry me?" he asked, a teasing smile on his lips as he used the back of his hand to caress her face. A faint blush crept to her cheeks.

"I-It's not that. It's just that, it's too early for us to get married", she said, her words stammering. "Damn, he has this effect on me. Try to stay calm".

"I think it's for the best", he was tracing her cheek and she bit her bottom lip. "Do you want to have a certain reason why we should not get married immediately?" her eyes averted to his and he sighed. "Tomoyo…"

"I want you to marry me because you love me", her mind wanted to scream out the words. "But I guess you never will". She stood up from where she seated and turned her back on him. "We-We'll talk next time. I've still got something to do". Shock on her sudden reaction, Eriol sighed and stood up.

"Until then my lady", his voice was low, somewhat irritated. She heard the door opened and closed. She didn't look back.

"If only you could say you marry me because you love me", Tomoyo thought as she walked to the window and saw Eriol getting on his carriage. "Then I'd be so happy but I guess you'll never say that". His carriage rode away as Tomoyo turned and leaned her back on the wall. She covered her eyes with her hand, controlling her tears. "If only…"

~*~*~*~*~

Two days after, the _Times_ announced that Lady T and Lord E is secretly engaged and wanted it to make known. Lord E told the times that the girl who kissed him on Lady K's engagement party was his cousin Lady N and that she was taught at a very young age to kiss her loved-ones good bye when they leave. He added that it was her habit already kissing people on the cheek. His cousin was somewhat shock that rumors spread so easily and that now that they knew about it, they better at least get used to it when his cousin would show some affection to him as his cousin. He also said that he and Lady T would be wed next week as soon as possible.

Somehow one person wasn't happy about their engagement while reading the _Times_. The person was clutching the Times too tightly. "This is not what I've planned", the masked person said, gritting its teeth. "You're in the way Tomoyo Daidouji". The masked person stood up and burned the _Times_ to the fireplace. The masked person sipped its wine furiously. "Well, let's see who will win as you play my game…"

To be continued…


	8. Warning

Author's Notes: I know it took me a year to write again for this story. I lost my inspiration plus I was mental block. Ugh. Pray for me I wouldn't lose my inspiration this time.

Chapter Seven: Warning

Tomoyo Daidouji went back to the Daidouji Museum the next day. She was in a hurry the last time when she visited their museum. This time she's not going to rush. She wanted to know how the thief got their jewel.

She looked at the cabinet where the necklace was placed. She touched her hand on the glass. It was still intact. _Therefore the thief might use a pick lock, _Tomoyo concluded. _Very clever, whoever you are. _ Her amethyst eyes turned to the right side and there on the floor she saw something. Startled, she bends down to pick it up and stared at the piece of pearl earring on her hand. _One of the ladies who visited the museum didn't noticed that her earring went off, _Tomoyo thought but she was interrupted by Dan, who had taken care of their museum for the Daidouji family.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Daidouji", Dan interrupted. Tomoyo put the pearl earring in her reticule and looked at Dan with a smile. "But a certain young boy delivered this message to you", he added as he handed the letter to her.

"Thank you Dan. Did the boy tell you who gave this letter?" Tomoyo asked as she flipped the envelope and was expecting a seal but didn't find any. It was only wax and at the front of the envelope was her name scrawled in a beautiful handwriting.

"No, my lady, he didn't", he replied curtly. Tomoyo nodded absent mindedly as Dan added. "I'm sorry that the jewel was lost, Miss". Tomoyo waved a hand reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

"Nonsense, you shouldn't say sorry. Nobody was expecting this anyway", she said with a smile.

"I'll do my best to guard the museum and the rest of the staff from now on my lady", he told her reassuringly as Tomoyo smiled some more as he escorted her to her carriage.

"I know you will Dan and we are grateful for your service here. Don't worry I have plans to retrieve that jewel myself although I don't know where to start". He was startled on what his employer said and he was looking at her blankly.

"B-But my lady, that would be dangerous". Tomoyo just grinned.

"Never fear, I can handle the situation. That thief would surely pay. Tell the staff to make sure everything is lock before you go home", she said and Dan nodded.

"Yes my lady. Will do", he said as he closed the door. The carriage had started moving as Tomoyo opened the letter. Her fingers were trembling as she read the brief letter:

_Stay out of my plans Miss Tomoyo Daidouji or if not some people might be harmed because of your foolishness._

The letter was not signed and she immediately opened the trapdoor of the carriage. "Yue, there's a change of plan. Please go to where Kaho Mizuki is. I need to talk to her".

"Yes my lady", Yue replied as he changed their route. Tomoyo was still trembling, the letter in her hand. She only hoped that Kaho could answer her questions.

/

Tomoyo Daidouji was showed in Kaho Mizuki's library. Kaho was busy reading something on her desk, stood up as she greeted Tomoyo. "Miss Daidouji, you should have told me you would pay a visit. I would have been prepared", Kaho said. Tomoyo held a hand up with a smile.

"I know this is a sudden visit but I won't be long", Tomoyo said as Kaho offered her a sit and sat down. "Kaho, on the night of your engagement I've heard that you were given a letter. Someone is stalking you. And you said that person didn't like the notion that you are engaged. Correct me if I'm wrong".

"Yes, you are right about that. And I don't know who this person is", Kaho explained. "And whenever I go out I am always accompanied by my maid. Your cousin Touya doesn't want me to go alone, of course".

"Of course. Sakura's brother won't tolerate that letter even if the one who send it shall we say may be jesting one way or another". Tomoyo breathes in deeply. She doesn't know how to tell her she receives a letter. Kaho noticed her facial expression.

"Tomoyo are you all right? It's like something is bothering you", Kaho said gently. Without further ado, Tomoyo got the letter in her reticule and showed it to her. "What's this?"

"I don't know if the one who send you the letter may also be the one who send me that letter", Tomoyo replied as she saw Kaho reading the note and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Good heavens! This is a death threat!" Kaho nearly exclaimed and Tomoyo winced on her reaction.

"Yes Kaho, you might be absolutely correct". Kaho looked at the young girl in front of her and was searching her face. It was somewhat odd for the young woman was somewhat calm.

"Have you told Eriol?" another winced from Tomoyo.

"I'm planning to tell him but I think he'll be in rage when he finds out. I don't even know what I did to receive this threat".

"Tomoyo, he has to know. He can protect you", Kaho explained as she returned the note. "He'll be your husband someday and I know he can protect you". Tomoyo sighed as she returned the letter to her reticule.

"I know he will and right now there are two things that bother me: the one who stole our jewel and the one who gave me this letter. I came here because like I said I thought the one who gave you that letter and mine are just one person". Kaho nodded slowly.

"You might be correct on that". Tomoyo started to stand as so did Kaho. "If you don't mind, can I tell Touya about this matter?"

"Of course but only on the side of the family, okay?" Tomoyo said with a wry smile. Kaho nodded as she escorted Tomoyo.

"You are not afraid of this threat my dear?" Kaho whispered. She heard Tomoyo sigh.

"Somewhat. I mean this death threat is sure a bad timing", she replied dryly. She heard Kaho's soft laugh.

"It sure is but still I suggest you tell Eriol. He can really help you". She looked at Yue as he escorted her lady up to the carriage. "You two look good together", she added softly. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled shyly. "I know I have broke his heart so can you do me a small favor my dear?"

"What is it Kaho?" Tomoyo asked as Kaho smiled wryly.

"Try to teach that fiancée of yours to love again because I got an impression he doesn't believe on that sort of thing". Tomoyo nodded and said, "I will Kaho cause that's what I'm trying to teach him right now". The carriage moves as Kaho waves at the young woman in the carriage.

/

He heard voices outside of the hall as he figured out who was talking to her cousin. "Tomoyo! I'm so glad you are here!" Nakuru exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tomoyo was in his house? For what reason? He suddenly remembered that he left her house yesterday and he knows that she was somewhat disappointed.

"Good afternoon Nakuru. I'm here to see your cousin. Is he here?" Tomoyo replied. Somehow he never grew tired of hearing her lovely voice.

"Yes, he's in the library. This way". Hearing that, he closed the book that he had been reading and stood up from his seat, his hands crossed over his chest as he leaned his hip at the end of the table. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you", his cousin added.

"I'm not so sure about that", was his fiancée's reply and he rose his brow to what she said even though they haven't arrived yet. The door of his library opened as he saw Tomoyo in a blue walking dress that look perfect on her. He paused-she was _always _beautiful. "Good afternoon, my lord", Tomoyo curtsied and Eriol nodded slowly. He walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it.

"It's nice to you again my dear", he said, his words almost a whisper as Tomyo took her hand away, her cheeks flushing, as always from his simple gestures towards her. "What brings you here my dear?" he asked as Tomoyo took a note from her reticule and handed it to him. "What is this?"

"Read it first then I'll answer your questions", his fiancée said. Nakuru who was beside Tomoyo went to his cousin and took a look on the note.

"Good heavens!" Nakuru said, covering her mouth.

"Damnation! A death threat!" Eriol added, crumpling the paper. "You may as well tell me how you got this note Tomoyo".

"May I sit down? It's been a long journey", Tomoyo said with a wry smile. Eriol had forgotten his manners as he nodded once. "Thank you". Tomoyo sat down on the nearest couch as Nakuru followed her. Eriol went back to where he was standing. "I visited our museum today. I didn't get a good look at it the other day because we went to Kaho and Touya's engagement party. I assume the thief had used a pick lock because the glass wasn't broken. As I was about to leave, Dan, the one who is taking care of our museum, gave me a letter. He said a boy gave it to him. After reading the note I went to Kaho's house because on the night of their engagement I heard you two were talking that she was being stalked. I was thinking that the one who gave her the letter and the one who wrote to me are just one person".

"Then you are not safe Tomoyo", Nakuru said after hearing the story. They heard Tomoyo sigh.

"Its worst's than Kaho's stalking, believe me".

"Tomoyo, we need to be wed immediately", Eriol said after some time. The two ladies looked at him.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Tomoyo said, startled. "You said we'll be getting married next week". She saw him shaking his head.

"Two days from now we'll get married". Tomoyo almost gape at him.

"_What? _You got to be kidding!" Tomoyo nearly exclaimed as she stood up. "My lord we don't need to rush!" Eriol looked at her cousin and she knew immediately they need to talk in private.

"Looks like I'll leave you two for a while", Nakuru said as she patted Tomoyo's arm gently. Tomoyo nodded as she saw Nakuru closing the library's door and turned her gaze to her fiancée.

"You can't force me to this".

"Tomoyo, I need to protect you", was his reply. Tomoyo rolled her amethyst eyes in disagreement.

"Damnation. I can take care of myself thank you very much". Eriol tried his best to hide his smile.

"Such language my dear". Tomoyo winced and if Sakura and her mother were here they'll be lecturing her right now.

"I'm just upset Eriol. First, I need to find the jewel. Second, somebody's going to send me a death threat? Terrific!" Tomoyo was already pacing in his library as he studied her intently.

"The other day when I visited your house, you were not in the mood talking about marriage to me. Why is that?" she stopped pacing and looked at him blankly. "It's like there's something on your mind but you can't even tell me".

"Oh that. I was thinking of many things that time my lord", she replied as she cleared her throat. Eriol's brow rose and she went to him, her voice begging. "Oh please Eriol. I don't want to be rush". His eyes softened as he touched her face.

"Would marriage with me would be that bad Tomoyo?" he asked softly and she shook her head. "I'm doing this to protect you. I know you can protect yourself but I can't just tolerate the letter". He heard her sigh.

"I know you are doing this to protect me", she replied. _But I want you to marry me because you love me but somehow it's only wishful thinking._

"Tomoyo, you are not safe anymore. And I want Aunt Sonomi to stay out of harm's way. You don't want to worry your mother now, right my dear?" she was somewhat alarmed on what he said. Right, her mother. She doesn't want her to be in trouble.

"All right then my lord. I'll marry you after two days", was Tomoyo's reply. A smile was formed on his lips.

"Thank you my dear. I'll see what I can help on this matter: the jewel and the letter. There's a possibility you are right, the one who send Kaho the letter and yours might be just one person". Her both hands were clutching on his shoulders, her eyes showed her own fear.

"Eriol, promise me that you'll be careful with your investigations". His arms circled around her waist, pulling her close. Her scent was filling his senses. She had always this effect on him.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll be very careful", he replied in a husky voice. He bends over and kisses her neck lightly. He felt her shiver.

"My lord, we are dealing a madman here. Promise me when we get married we are in this together", she added, trying to concentrate and feeding him with logic. He looked at her intently-his eyes showed his passion.

"We are in this together but if the game is already too deep you should promise me that you should let me finish the matter".

"Eriol-"he silenced her using his finger as he added softly, "We'll discuss this after we get married. For now I am aching to kiss you". He took his finger away as he replaced it with his mouth. He pulled her close to his hard body, her arms around his neck, his mouth demanding over hers, his tongue teasing her bottom lip.

"_It's all right this time", _Tomoyo thought as she could feel Eriol's tongue was in her mouth. She moaned when he did that. _"If he can't love me then I guess I will teach him how to". _His mouth left hers and trailed kisses down her neck again. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "E-Eriol…"

"Damnation, you make me want to drag you in the nearest bed right now", he replied in a whisper. "But I can wait for you-two days from now". A smile formed on her lips.

"You wanted me but you don't love me?" he sighed as he caressed her face. "Eriol…"

"I know you want to hear words of love from me my dear but I've already forgot to love when Kaho broke my heart. I almost gave everything to her. I promise you that you would have my loyalty and trust as your husband. I promised you that much".

"You are not in love with her still are you?" she asked wanting to make sure and he looked at her, quite shock.

"Good God, no. Do you think I would be in love with her if I do this?" his mouth claimed hers once more in a drugging kiss. "And this", he said as he kissed her deeper. For her, she threw away her worries and concentrated on Eriol's kiss. For him, kissing Tomoyo was better than reading all about Roman gods and goddesses.

To be continued…


	9. Wedding

Chapter Eight: Wedding

It was her wedding day as all of her things were placed in the trunk. She surveyed the trunks and nodded her head, satisfied. She had glanced herself in the mirror and behind the cool façade was a woman who was somewhat nervous on her wedding day. _Very nervous, _Tomoyo thought as her door opened and two butlers came in and also her mother. "I am so excited!" Sonomi exclaimed, couldn't hide her feelings. Tomoyo smiled to herself as she saw the two butlers taking her trunks and went out of her room. She sat on her bed.

"Well if you are excited, I am so nervous", Tomoyo began, eyeing her room for the last time. _I'm going to miss this room._

"At long last you two are going to get married!" her mother said again. "This is what we've been waiting for! If only your father and Eriol's parents are alive they would be so happy!" That somewhat caught her attention.

"Mother, doesn't Eriol have relatives?" her daughter asked, curiously. Her mother sat next to her and smiled.

"He has an Uncle. I wonder if he'll go to your wedding but nevertheless you'll meet him someday. Everybody is familiar with his uncle".

"I see", Tomoyo replied. Somehow she felt like she had to get to know Eriol better. There are things that he didn't tell her. Sonomi noticed her expression and patted her cheek.

"Don't fret my dear, it's your wedding day". Tomoyo forced herself to smile.

"Right. Why do I always forget that?" the two ladies stood up, her mother had went out of the room, and she was following her mother. Holding the doorknob, she glanced in her room one last time, a wry smile on her face. _I'll visit here sometime if ever I get the chance_. And closed the door softly.

/

Eriol was looking outside the gardens of his Uncle's house that could be seen inside the library. The flowers were beautiful. It reminded him of Tomoyo all of a sudden. "Congratulations on your wedding, dear boy. I apologize I can't go there today. I had some business to attend to. But I'm sure I'll be able to meet your wife someday hmm?" his Uncle began. Eriol drank the brandy from his glass, calming his nerves. The thought of having Tomoyo as his wife was like a dream that he wanted to wake up for at long last, today; she's going to be his.

"I understand Uncle. I hope you can help me about the little request that I told you of", Eriol said, not taking his eyes off the gardens.

"Ah yes, the Daidouji's Moon Stone Jewel. Rest assured that I'll tell you of anything if I have heard of it on one of my clubs", his Uncle replied. Eriol turned around and nodded, satisfied.

"I'll be making my own investigations too", he said, swallowing the last contents of his drink. "I better leave now Uncle. They'll be waiting for me".

"Once again congratulations and good luck my boy", his Uncle said as he raised his glass as a sign of congratulating him. Eriol nodded and went out of his library.

/

Two hours had passed after their wedding and Tomoyo was sitting in the carriage, her husband across from her. _Husband, _she thought as she stole a glance of Eriol's profile, looking out at the window, a wry smile was on her lips. After their wedding Eriol had planned that they'll go back to his house in Ashenvale and stay there for a while. Everyone was congratulating them and she was happy but…"Are you all right?" Eriol said, looking at her and she was somewhat embarrassed that he caught her looking at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you've been looking at me for quite some time".

"F-Forgive me my lord, I didn't mean to be rude", Tomoyo curtly replied and end up looking outside the carriage instead. She heard him chuckle.

"Why were you staring at me? Is it the fact that you can't believe we are married?" he asked but she didn't saw the smile on his lips. She sighed as she replied, "It's not that my lord".

"Then what is it?" he asked again, tilting his head. _It's just because you don't love me like I do. _She stiffened on what she had thought and was grateful she didn't say the words out loud. Slowly, her amethyst eyes turned to him. Smiling wryly at him, she replied again. "It's really not the right time to talk about it. Some other time, perhaps". A sigh escape from his lips.

"Tomoyo, you know you can tell me anything". She smiled to that and looked out at the carriage again when she said, "I don't doubt that…Eriol". And she wasn't amazed that she could feel a little pain in her heart knowing that he'll never learn to love her.

_Kaho, how did you make Eriol fall for you so hard? I don't think I can make him fall for me now. _Stealing another glance at her husband she thought again, _I wonder if you have really let go of her._

_/_

It was already night time as Tomoyo was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. When they have arrived at the mansion she had been introduced to everyone that she was the new countess of Ashenvale and after placing her things in her room she had helped managing the house immediately. She could envision her mother and Sakura being proud of her acting as a proper wife and countess of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

_Wife. Countess. _Both words are not accustomed yet to her ears. And to think her _husband _was just in the other room as she was waiting for him. _Will he even come here? Or if he made love to me will he think about…?_ She groaned in frustration as she dropped her brush on the drawer and walked to the window, folding her arms beneath her chest and looking up at the night sky. She couldn't deny the fact that she was nervous because it was her wedding night. It was not like she was dense enough of what to happen. She was completely aware of what was to happen _tonight._

"Full moon", Tomoyo whispered then added, "So beautiful".

"And so are you", a voice replied. She stiffened knowing that Eriol had entered her room. She turned around and saw him-wearing a black dressing gown, his arms crossed over his chest, his body leaning at the close adjoining door, and his spectacles-he wasn't wearing his spectacles tonight. A playful smile was playing on his lips as he strode forward towards her, one arm going to her waist, pulling her close. "Are you all right? This afternoon you've been acting so strangely".

"Of course I am all right. I'm just…tired from the journey, I guess", Tomoyo replied. His other hand caressed her cheek and her heart was beating faster-a little faster, she realized.

"I wished that you are not that tired", he said huskily, as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Because I don't want you to be that tired of whatever we are going to do tonight".

"Eriol-"before she could continue on what to say, he had kissed her-passionately and fiercely. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him close. He traced her bottom lip using his tongue and her lips slowly parted and his tongue had gained access in her mouth, kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth using his tongue. He slowly unties the ribbons of her nightgown as he tugged it off from her head and dropped it to the floor and she wanted to pick it up but he pulled her close to his body, feeling the heat of him. She placed her both hands on his chest, embarrassed and was looking at his throat instead. He chuckled as he carried her naked form and dropped her slowly on top of her bed.

"It's not that bad to be naked in front of your husband sweetheart. We are married after all", he said, assuring her as he stepped back and unties his own dressing gown and placed it on top of a chair. He could feel her stiffened as she looked at him and he too went still. "Is something wrong my dear?"

"N-No, nothing", was Tomoyo's reply. It was, of course, the first time that she had seen a man naked and fully aroused. It was somewhat difficult for her to absorb it all in but if Eriol was aroused because of her she was contented that at least he _wants _her after all.

He came and lowers himself on top of her as he slid a muscled thigh between her legs. His mouth was on hers-demanding and seeking entrance again and she gave it to him, her arms around his neck and she shivered when she feels his tongue again in her mouth. His fingers travelled down to her stomach and found her womanly flesh between her legs. He strokes her slowly as his mouth left hers and trailed kisses down her neck. "This is what should happen in the carriage after Kaho's engagement party. I almost lost my self-control", he muttered as he heard her moaning. His mouth claimed one taut nipple.

"_Eriol, _please", she said in a low whisper, her fingers running through his dark-blue hair. His finger was making an in and out motion inside of her. She moved against his probing finger, tightening herself around it and drawing it deeper within her making her moan even more. _"Dear heaven Eriol"._

"Tomoyo, let it happen sweetheart", he said in a husky whisper as he lick her neck and inhaling her scent. He strokes the sensitive little nubbin and he could hear her ragged breathing. "You are so soft and warm and you want me right Tomoyo? Please tell me you want me".

"I _want _you Eriol. So please…"she replied looking at him, her eyes begging as he stroke her some more. After a little while her body shivered and he knew that her release was upon her and he positioned himself between her legs, and she bending it a bit. He slowly entered her, moistening himself with her sheath and she was not prepared with the sudden invasion when he had reached her maidenhead. She bit her bottom lip, her nails digging at his shoulders. "_Eriol"._

"Don't worry Tomoyo. Everything's going to be all right. Try to relax sweetheart and get used to the length of me", he replied as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Give it some time sweetheart. Does it still hurt?" he asked as he looked into her amethyst eyes and began to move slowly inside of her. She shook her head as he leaned his forehead on top of hers. "I want you so much".

"I want you too", she replied and his mouth covered hers again. He withdrew halfway and drove back inside of her, stretching her to the limit. He moves with an increasing pace that made her moan even more. He left her mouth and Tomoyo bit his shoulder lightly, couldn't describe the pleasure that he had given her. He groaned and buried his head next to hers on the pillow and with one final thrust his own release was upon him and she could feel his hot heavy essence inside of her as he covered Tomoyo's body with his own.

/

Tomoyo opened her amethyst eyes and noticed that the sun hadn't risen yet. _I must have slept an hour or so_, she thought. An arm was around her waist, holding her ever so closely. She smiled to herself then her cheeks flushed as she remembered what happened tonight. Eriol had touched her so intimately and she could still remember his words flowing from his lips, _I want you so much._

She strokes his bangs away from his closed eyes and touched his face. _He looks so calm when he's asleep, _she thought. His waist was the only part of him that is covered as her fingers travelled down to his arm, memorizing him and his strength. "You're so strong but you're so gentle with me", she whispered and gasp when his sapphire eyes slowly opened, a lazy smile was on his lips. "E-Eriol, I thought you were asleep".

"I have until I can feel you touching me", he replied. She pulled her hand away but he quickly grabbed it. "_Don't stop touching me. I love it when I feel your soft hands on me"._ He dragged her slowly and she was on top of him as her head rested on his chest, his other arm around her waist. "I'm not that strong you know". She realized that he was listening to what she said a while ago as she looked up at him. He smiled and uses the back of his hand to caress her face. "I'm not that strong when it comes to you. You have the power to make me feel weak". She tilts her head, wondering what he meant.

"Such as?"

"You know how to drive to the edge of my desire. You make me want you so badly that it hurts", he replied and he smiled to himself knowing that she was blushing. "But I'm glad that you want me too".

"Of course I want you. I…"she stopped before telling him that she loves him. _No use of telling him that. _He begins to wonder why she stopped on what to tell him. "I mean, what I said that I want you", was what she said and he smiled.

"I swear to myself that I would protect you with my life Tomoyo and help you finding your father's jewel but somehow", he shifted their position, as he made her lie down on the bed with him on top. He kissed the sensitive part of her neck. "Somehow I want to take you again", and he covered her lips with his, blocking her thoughts of what she wanted to think about that very moment.

To be continued…


End file.
